Diario de agonia
by Akito Kibiki
Summary: Quieres leer dolor de una miserable alma.
1. Presentacion

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta fic no es de EartBound, es una historia que...**

* * *

_Presentación  
_

Sentimientos...

Muchos de ellos son alegres y optimistas, que proyectan ánimos y muchas veces se transmiten de persona en persona...

Pero...¿Que hay al otro lado de la moneda?

Este fic contara muchos de los sentimientos que retumban en mi mente y corazón. Si gustas leerlos, te invito. Pero si te niegas, no te obligo a nada.

Ríete si piensas que soy melodramático, patético, o como quieras decirme. Solo sabre que hago bien en sacar estos pensamientos...


	2. Infancia y Adolecencia

**REPITO: Esto no es de EarthBound**

* * *

_Infancia y Adolecencia_

La infancia es el momento en el que no hay muchas preocupaciones, ese momento de donde la felicidad e inocencia esta en la cúspide de nuestro ser y al crecer uno aprende cosas y va viendo poco a poco como el mundo puede ser un asco.

Ese mundo que alguna vez te fascino y aterro de pequeño esta calleándose poco a poco, la gente de oscuro corazón busca deshacerse muchas veces de personas inocentes.

La infancia puede llegar a ser una cortina para ocultar la terrible y cruda realidad.

Y la adolescencia es la etapa de libertad, donde muchos le dicen adiós a ese niño que alguna vez fueron, suelen caer en la tentación de esa maldad que quiere hacer que se pierdan en el camino. Y para mi son escasas las personas de buen corazón, que con solo verlos sabes que no son un peligro para ti y las personas que quieres.

Y muchos crecen y se hacen también responsables de la decadencia social en el mundo...


	3. Familia

_Familia_

La familia es aquella que te acompaña, apoya y te hace feliz.

Me han tocado también aquellos que se aprovechan de ti y te quieren ver la cara de imbécil, estos solo que te quieren por conveniencia o por tus bienes. Que a veces no me escuchen. Y que discutan y se guarden secretos y rencores en frente tuyo.

En mi opinión molesta mucho eso, también que no sabes lo que hacen, si esas cosas te pueden atormentar convirtiendo un tiempo con ellos en algo inquietante.

Pero como dije en un principio, también te pueden ayudar y la confianza puede ser mutua. Pueden estar hay cuando los necesitas.

* * *

**Hasta que los malos sentimientos me calmoman, nos vemos..**


	4. Abuelos

_Abuelos_

Los abuelos son aquellos que les han dado la vida a nuestros padres, las personas que queremos y que desbordan sabiduría, según dicen.

Yo estoy agradecido de que mis abuelos estén aun en el mundo.

Algunos piensan que sus abuelos pueden molestar, otros los estereotipan como "quejumbrosos", así que por favor cuiden, quieran y respeten a esas personas.

Y por mi parte, quiero a los míos, a pesar de que a veces puedan ser obstinados, exigentes y ese tipo de cosas. Muchas veces e querido decirle adiós a una de ellos, pero aun la quiero.

Y a la otra, pocas veces la veo. Y al otro... solo quiero que el sea feliz con... _ella._..

* * *

**Hasta entonces... **


	5. Incomprendido

_Incomprendido_

En algún momento de nuestras vidas no hemos sentido incomprendidos, desde ideas y creencias que no esperaban, hasta decisiones sobre nuestra propia persona...

Yo... aveces considero que quizás en mi caso es aun peor...

Cuando me hacen preguntas obvias, trato de dar a entender "esa pregunta no necesita ser respondida", pero nunca lo entienden.

Otro ejemplo seria el desahogar mi enojo, asaces intentando pegarle a cosas simples como almohadas o un saco de boxeo, pero en ocasiones. Algunas personas me dicen cosas como "Síguete golpeando para que quedes tonto" o "Continua y te saco a ti y a tu XXXX de la casa."... aveces me frustra el que no comprendan que suelo hacer eso porque muchas ocasiones quiero sacar ese enojo, ira o desesperación y no lastimarlos porque esa ira me a querido hacerlos... a lo mejor ya entenderán ¿o no?

Y existen mas ejemplos, pero el punto es que me desespera el que muchas (y hago énfasis en esa palabra) veces me sienta como un...

incomprendido


	6. Muerte y Odio

**Muerte y Odio**

* * *

Siempre me dijeron que las cosas ocurren por una razón, entonces...

¿Cual seria el porque para lo malo?

No soy el primero en ver, escuchar y saber que las personas que mas quieren se pelean, hasta en frente tuyo. Odio ver eso, incluso e intentado detenerlas cambiando de tema, y en otras ocasiones el punto de amenazar mi propia vida.

Y muchas veces te dicen que no es tu culpa, pero ¿Que pasa cuando realmente si tienes la culpa?

Al menos en mi caso solo quiero...

...

morir...

...

Me desespera eso, hasta convertirse en un infierno, no estoy seguro si esas veces solo estoy cegado por el odio...

...

...a mi mismo...

...

Ademas de que por torpe hago enojar a las personas, y eso afecta a las personas a mi alrededor...

A veces con eso en mente me gustaría ir a la cocina por el cuchillo mas afilado y calvarmelo en el corazón...


	7. Enojo

**Enojo**

* * *

_Muchas hemos hecho enojar a alguien. Un familiar, un amigo, alguien que no es de agradarte, a muchos._

_Pero todo tiene un limite ¿no? y de ser así... ¿Cual es?_

_Hacer enojar a alguien puede deprimirte sobretodo si estos te gritan, se enfurecen y todo lo habitual._

_Pero también hay veces en las que quieres llorar, huir o morir._

_Raras ocasiones uno se enoja, ¿Porque enojarse cuando alguien te regaña?_

_Podría__ ser porque estén enojados con esa persona porque se toma algunas todo muy a pecho_

_O estar enojado contigo mismo al saber que tu fuiste quien se equivoco._

_Ese par de ideas es te confunden que llegan a formarse una guerra en tu mente._

_En la que el enojo ajeno y el autoenojo son los peleadores._

_..._

_Y autoenojo suele ganar._

_Ya con ese alguien y tu están enojados contigo._

_Te deprime en el fondo._

_Esa idea puede ser un tormento._

_¿Como seria si experimentas eso a tus 15 años?_

_¿Seria otra cosa que te atormentara el resto de tu vida?_

_¿Existira una manera de cambiarlo?_

_De ser asi..._

_¿Cual o como seria?_


	8. Frío

__**Frió**

* * *

_A todo el mundo le han robado una vez ¿no?_

_A veces la gente se preocupa por eso, y mas si es a un conocido..._

_Mas no le tomo mucha importancia, de hecho, mi reacción fue en ciertos términos..._

_Fría__ e indiferente_

_Se que era algo muy serio, pero como esta este mundo_

_No puedo decir que me preocupe_

_Unos sintieron frustración, enojo o angustia..._

_Pero esa frialdad también debe incluirse por mi ¿verdad?_


	9. Días de miedo y dolor

**Días de miedo y dolor**

_Duele..._  
_Día a día lidiar con miedo..._

_Los que quieres tienen muchos problemas, el miedo te consume, saber que inconcietemente lastimastaste a alguien que quieres..._  
_Te dicen que no fue tu culpa..._  
_Pero incistes en que fue TU culpa..._  
_Cuando los ayudas aveces solo lo empeoras mas..._  
_Especialmente si agregas a otra persona al asunto..._

_Sufres en silencio..._  
_Cuando aveces pasan cosas malas, sufres..._  
_Duele..._

_Duele por dentro..._  
_No quieres preocupar a nadie por lo patetico que eres..._  
_Por ellos usas una mascara y dices que todo esta bien..._  
_Pero sufres por dentro..._  
_Guardas silencio..._  
_A veces quieres morir..._  
_Pero no quieres preocupar a nadie de ello..._  
_Así que estas condenado a seguir viviendo con ese miedo y dolor..._  
_No lo aguantas..._  
_p style="text-align: center;"emQuieres llorar, pero no debes..._

_Quieres gritar, pero es cuando la desesperación te debora vivo.. _

_..._

_Duele ¿No?_


	10. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

Aveces la gente gusta manipularlos...

Juegan con los de las personas...

Y estas sufren...

Tambien los patrones...

Pelean, se incultan, agreden, y al final se perdonan...

¿Siempre es así?

Jugar con estos como si fuesen...

¿Juguetes?

No pienso en ello...

Las heridas físicas sanan rápido...

Pero no las emocionales...

Las que no notan esto, son ciegos...

Los que lo notan y lo hacen...

Dan mucho asco para mi...


	11. Fallos

**Fallos**

Falle...

¿Porque no me esforze más? ¿Porque?

Me prometí s mi mismo hacer esto bien...

Pero no pude...

Solamente quiero dormir mientras duermo...

Me duele el estomago...

Debí esforzarme mas...

Pero no pude...

Solo soy un mediocre patético

No merezco esa oportunidad desperdiciada...

No

No merezco ni vivir...

No

¿Que opinan?


	12. Perdida

**Perdida**

Hay un momento en nuestras vidas en la que perdemos a un ser querido...

Es triste...

En algún momento me culpe de que eso pasara...

Quiero creer que no es así,

incluso me lo dicen...

Pero lo único que puedo decir...

es...

"Descansa en paz"

Abuelito


	13. Irresponsables

**Hoy tuve un mal dia de clases, me inspiro a hacer esto...**

_**Irresponsable**_

* * *

_Una cosa que odio son las veces que por culpa de terceros,_

_ yo y mas gente se vea afectada._

_por mas mínimo que sea el daño,_

_eso me es algo que puede interferir en el futuro._

_Siempre pasa,_

_siempre lidio con ello,_

_siempre nos perjudican._

_¿La vida debe tener siempre esas irresponsabilidades?_

_¿Porque?_


	14. Lucha por vivir

**Lucha por vivir**

* * *

Todo lo que escribo hasta ahora solo me hace pensar...

¿La vida debe ser asi?

¿Es por ello que hay personas que se suicidan?

Muchos ven al suicidio como la salida para los cobardes...

Pero...

¿Esas personas no fueron valientes por elegir eso?

Siempre supe que vivir es doloroso, cruel...

A veces quiero tomar esa decisión...

Pero existen cosas y personas que me motivan a seguir viviendo...

Pero no aferran a las fuerzas.

Las personas que quiero y se fueron...

¿Se decepcionaran si me reúno con ellos tan pronto?

Ellos tenían expectativas altas de mi.

¿Realmente debo seguir luchando por vivir?


End file.
